The American Society of Nephrology (ASN) has recently formed a new standing committee, the Clinical Science Committee, to advise the ASN President and Council on issues relating to epidemiology, clinical trials, and outcomes research in nephrology. One of the major activities of the Clinical Science Committee is to sponsor Post-Graduate Medical Education courses and Clinical Science Workshops at the time of the ASN Annual Meetings. The purpose of these activities is to educate ASN members about these disciplines and to promote intellectual exchange among investigators. The Clinical Science Committee is sponsoring a two-day Post-Graduate Medical Education Course "Basic Clinical Epidemiology: Applying the Principles of Epidemiology to Vascular Access for Hemodialysis," on October 11-12, 2000 just prior to the 2000 Annual Meeting of the ASN at the Metro Toronto Convention Center, in Toronto, Ontario Canada. Andrew S. Levey, MD, Chair of the Clinical Science Committee, and Harold I. Feldman, MD, MSCE, Ravindra L. Mehta, MD, and Catherine Stehman-Breen, MD, MS, members of the Subcommittee on Post-Graduate Medical Education of the Clinical Science Committee, will serve as course directors. Eight speakers have been selected based on their expertise in related research and teaching capabilities. The program consists of 9 lectures and 4 small-group sessions, with ample time for discussion. Attendees will learn the research principles and methods of biostatistics and epidemiology necessary for understanding the prevalence, prognosis and treatment of vascular access failure in ESRD. The workshop presumes no foundation in the language and basic principles of clinical epidemiology and biostatistics and is therefore an introduction to assist nephrologists and nephrology trainees to interpret the current literature in these fields. To encourage attendance by trainees in academic programs, invitations will be sent to fellows in NIDDK-supported nephrology training programs, and registration fees will be waived.